disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Crawford
, Brock (The Hyena) Kimberly Beulah "Kim" Crawford is a 17-year-old girl born in 1997 who is a tough and confident martial artist. She is the only girl in the Wasabi dojo. However, that doesn't mean she doesn't have the skills to go head-to-head with any the boys in the dojo. Kim's skills are virtually equal to Jack's, the only other black belt in their dojo and she isn't afraid to use that to her advantage at times. She was a former member of the rival dojo, The Black Dragons, but joined the Bobby Wasabi Academy after finding out the Black Dragons were cheaters. Many people underestimate her because she's a girl. Kim also doesn't like being called "just another pretty face". Kim has been known to lose her temper quickly, and she won't hesitate to threaten or attack a person, usually causing Jack to step in before things get ugly. In Hit the Road Jack, it is revealed that she has feelings for Jack, which she admitted to Joan. She is the girlfriend to Jack. It has been confirmed by Olivia Holt that Kim will not be returning for the beginning of Season 4, due to the filming of her new show, I Didn't Do It, but she made a guest appearance in Seaford Hustle and the series finale. History Kim is currently a member of the Wasabi Warriors, Seaford Pep Squad, and the school TV station reporter. She denies having a crush on Jack, even though speculated by many people that she does. And in season two's; Hit the Road Jack she confirmed it in a conversation with Joan. To know more, visit the Kick page. She doesn't like it when people see her as "Just another pretty face." In Wasabi Warriors, during the fight between Jack and some Black Dragons, Kim waves at Jack when he jumped on her table Wasabi Warriors to get away from his opponents for the moment. At Falafel Phil's, Kim talks to Jack trying to persuade him to join the Black Dragons, and even brings him back to her dojo, but he declines since he is bound by the Wasabi Code to stay at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Kim used to believe that Bobby Wasabi was a big joke, before joining the dojo. At the tournament, Kim was about to face Jack in the Peg Kick, but when a Black Dragon cheats by trying to break Jack's leg, Kim quits the Black Dragons, calling her Sensei a cheater and a big baby. The next day, she arrives at Bobby Wasabi, catching Jack's apple with her foot when he almost drops it. She wants to enter Bobby Wasabi, but Jerry makes her take a test, which she easily passes by beating a bunch of dummies senseless. In Fat Chance, when Milton shows her, Jerry, and Eddie his 1st Place Spelling Bee Trophy, she says she has fillings bigger than it. On the way to Bobby Wasabi when Jack says he didn't know about the 600 lbs janitor, Kim remembers he noticed when Donna's French Braid was moved from right to left, possibly hinting jealousy. She also proves that the Seaford Bobby Wasabi Dojo is like a Crazy Old Cat Lady's House when she opens a cupboard and an avalanche of junk floods out, plus a cat. When Milton brings a cake to the Janitor for saving his life, Kim thinks its sweet. At the cafeteria, Kim asks the janitor to do his famous Nakamura Stomp, which he supplies, but then gets fired.While Nakamura is staying at the Dojo, they mention rotten pears and he thinks they're hiding pears from him, but Kim says, "There's no pears, darlin'". During the Sumo match, Kim warns Jack and Nakamura that the crowd is getting ugly waiting for the match, but then says they weren't pretty to begin with. In Dummy Dancing, Kim is seen at the Waxed Floor Races, and asks if Eddie had trouble getting the trays from Marge, but Marge didn't get payed enough to care. She then asks if Jerry should be in detention, but Jerry + Open Window = Flight Risk. When Milton takes his run, Kim stands at Jack's current record, which Milton easily passes. At the Dojo, when Jerry's hair turns pink, she jokes asking what was different about him and if he got a new bathrobe. The next day, Kim peps up the Girls' Basketball Team before they break through the banner, but when leads, she gets stuck because someone put glue all over it. When Eddie reveals he was blackmailed to prank them, she says she lost half an eyebrow for what he did to her. During the Flash drive Heist, Kim distracts the Mall Cop by making up some Karatelates (Karate + Pilates). She makes her breath like a dog, close her eyes, and do some really hard stretches. In Swords and Magic, Jack tries to tell the others how Milton told his other friends that they were his loyal warriors. Jack suggested that they go and help Milton, but Kim tries to back out of it, saying, "Oh, I can't cause I uh, my Aunt Charlotte, yeah, she's coming from Charlotte and we're going to watch Charlotte's web?" This shows that Kim can only resort to honesty, as it is shown she is really bad at lying. Also revealed during Dude, Where's My Sword?, when Kim said, "Everything here is great," she does this weird laugh (as if something is wrong). Kim is clearly not good of a liar; In Clash of the Titans, it was revealed that Frank had a crush on her. In Wasabi Warriors, when Kim decided to talk to Jack at Falafel Phil's, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie tried to be smooth hinting they have a crush on her. Many guys have shown to like Kim, but all ended up not working. Examples: In Dude, Where's My Sword, Brad is shown to be Kim's guy, but later joins up with Jack's girl. In Wrath of Swan, Brody is seen to have Kim's interest, until she finds out he was really a Black Dragon, seeking revenge. In Skate Rat, although Kim does not like Randy, it is shown that he has an interest in Kim, which is quickly vanished by the end of the episode. Emmitt is also shown to have an interest in her in the episode, Kim of Kong. Kim is known to be a very bad dancer, beginning from Ricky Weaver. Most of the other characters agree she is terrible at it. Usually, she says this line when she is about to dance which is "This is my jam", started in Dude, Where's My Sword, continuing to The Wrath of Swan, and Capture the Flag. In season 2, Kim has a new phrase, as seen in Kim of Kong, and continuing in Hit the Road Jack, which is "Boom goes the Dynamite!". Kim has had several funny phrases now: "This is my jam!", "Boom goes the dynamite!" and "Sweet cheese that is hot!" In Kickin' It On Our Own, Kim gets a boyfriend, Brett, but later breaks up with him because of her feelings for Jack. Jack later asks Kim out on a date to get pizza and ditch practice. In Jack Stands Alone she becomes student council president. Jack and Kim go on a date and become a couple in Two Dates and a Funeral. In Wasabi Forever, Kim and Jack share their First Kiss. In Season 4, Kim does not return because Olivia Holt is working on her Disney Channel Show'' I Didn't Do It''. Kim is now in the Otai Academy in Japan. but comes back to Seaford to visit Jack in Seaford Hustle. Kim will also return again, in the series finale. Personality Kim is very independent in the things that she does and doesn't want to rely on others for support. In the episode Ricky Weaver, it is shown that she used to have a celebrity crush on popstar sensation Ricky Weaver before finding out his true intentions. Kim is unnervingly loyal to her friends and will go to long lengths to help them with their problems. She also has a reputation of boys being scared of her because she is so tough and also boys like her including a prince, her ex-boyfriend, and Jack. She used to be in the Black Dragons, but later quit when she found out they were big, lying cheaters. It is told many people have a crush on Kim. Her catchphrase is " Boom goes the dynamite! Boom!" and "This is my jam!" Appearance Kim is seen as a pretty girl with mid-back blonde hair and a relatively average height with slightly muscular build, due to the fact she is very strong and flexible. It is said she is on a gymnastics team and she is a cheerleader. Relationships Jack -'Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Dating) '- Jack and Kim met in the episode, Wasabi Warriors and since then, they seem to like each other. In past episodes, Jack thought that Kim had a crush on him but she continuously denied it, though it wasn't very convincing. In Ricky Weaver, Jack is jealous of Ricky Weaver and she thanks him for having her back. Then he asks her to go with him to Circus Burger. In Kung Fu Cop, Jack and Kim are flirting with each other in Jack's dream. He said everyone had bad hair except for Kim and that she looked pretty. In Hit the Road Jack, she admits to having a crush on him. In Wazombie Warriors, Kim has a dream that everyone are zompyres and Jack has a girlfriend named "Lindsay" (she gets jealous of this), but when she saves him, she told him how she feel by saying he belongs with her. In Karate Games, they have a movie together and the director said they have to kiss, but don't. Later on in Karate Games, they nearly kiss for real on top of the Hollywood sign. In Kickin' It On Our Own, Kim is sad that Jack didn't keep in touch with her, therefore she is also angry. At the end of the episode, she breaks up with her boyfriend, Brett, as she still has feelings for Jack and she agrees to go on a date with him at the end. In Two Dates and a Funeral, Albert makes the highest bid on Kim, which turns out to be for Jack. They lie to Milton and Jerry about the date and their feelings, until they eventually tell the truth and go on a date at the end of the episode. Jack and Kim became a couple in Season 3, and are still dating in Season 4. As of Two Dates and A Funeral, Jack and Kim are a couple. For more, you can visit the page Kick. Milton -'Good friends'- Milton and Kim are good friends, though a romantic possibility was never explored as Kim likes Jack and Milton likes Julie. They maintain a close friendship. Kim always tries to help out Milton whenever she can, like in The Commercial when she helped him bake a cake. Kim has also helped Milton out with his relationship with Julie, like when he first fell for Julie in Clash of the Titans and when Milton was afraid about kissing Julie in Rowdy Rudy. However, later in Rowdy Rudy, Kim ends up kissing Milton out of exasperation when he continued to show fear about kissing. They are also shown to argue at times (Wax On, Wax Off). For more, you can visit the page Kilton. Jerry- Good Friends; Dated once- Jerry once called her a doll in We Are Family. Julie- Good Friends- In Clash of the Titans, Kim (and Jack) help Julie and Milton get together. Trivia *Kim is the captain of the Seaford Pep Squad. *She currently is a first degree black belt. *She has averagely good grades. *In the episode Wax on, Wax off it is mentioned that Kim has a little sister. *It seems she is the best kicker of the dojo, (She has a badge on her gi what said best kicking, in the episode Wax on Wax off.) *Kim used to have a huge crush on Teen pop sensation Ricky Weaver until the episode Ricky Weaver. *Jack asked Kim out for pizza in the Season 2 Finale Kickin' It On Our Own *Kim Crawford is shown to have a friend named Grace in the Ricky Weaver episode. *She used to take dance when she was little and wasn't good at it. *In Jack`s dream, in Kung Fu Cop , Kim was Cheryl Snowflake Jones. *She and Jack both share the position of being the strongest students in the Dojo. *She wears many bracelets as of Season 2 and Season 3. * She can break 3 boards (as seen in Rock'em Sock'em Rudy) *Many boys are rumored to have a crush on her. *Kim really loves the theater. (as seen in All The Presidents Friends) *She has a crush on Jack (and vice versa). *She's a terrible liar (as seen on Swords and Magic) *She won the Pearl of Seaford pageant. ( as seen on Capture the Flag ) *She chews on gum a lot ( as seen in Kung Fu Cop & The Great Escape) *Her middle name is Beulah ( as said by Milton in Jack Stands Alone ) *She has two catchphrases: 'This is my jam!' and 'Boom goes the dynamite!'. *She seems to start dancing badly everytime she hears a certain song and yells, "This is my jam!" *She rejected a prince (for Jack). *She used to be with the Black Dragons. *She stinks at denying her crush on Jack. *She tries to attack people, but Jack held her by the waist (as seen in The Great Escape, Dude, Where's My Sword?, and We Are Family) *She bites her lip whenever Jack is asking her out or talking with her. *She is now the Student Council President. *She officially begins dating Jack in Two Dates and a Funeral. *In Gabby's Gold, she is an experienced artistic gymnast, just like her actress Olivia Holt. *In Queen of Karts, it is revealed she is also a great racecar driver. *Kim and Jack shared their first kiss at the end of Wasabi Forever. *It is revealed in Wasabi Forever, Kim had gotten accepted into the Otai Academy (The explanation as to why Kim won't be back at the beginning of season 4) *She returned in the Season 4 episode, Seaford Hustle to visit Jack. *She also returned in You Don't Know Jack, to help Jerry earn his black belt. *She will return again, in the series finale, The Grandmaster. Photo Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Wasabi Warriors Category:Teens Category:People Who Can Break A Board Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters